


Would You Dance (If I Asked You to Dance)

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Other, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Venom decides he and Eddie need to have a song.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	Would You Dance (If I Asked You to Dance)

The scream was shrill and loud, but at first Eddie didn’t pay much attention to it.

It was a beautiful day for late winter, bright with sunshine and blessedly warm, and the playground they were walking by was full of children laughing and shrieking, and he figured it was more of the same.

It wasn’t until the scream cut off suddenly that he paused, looking in the direction it’d come from. Even then, it took Venom’s enhanced hearing to pick out the gruff male voice hissing, “Shut up, you little brat! Get in the car!”

“Well, sounds like they’re playing our song,” Eddie said, starting at a jog across the park toward the playground equipment.

He expected Venom to form around him, excited and eager for a snack like he usually was when they caught wind of an edible bad guy, but for some reason the symbiote stayed hidden.

Eddie, embarrassed to already be panting from the short run, asked, “Mask?” 

**Copy,** Venom replied, taking over mid stride.

Together they crossed the remaining grassy area in two huge bounds to land on the jungle gym, causing a volley of screams, gasps, and a few ooo’s. Eddie supposed they had just traumatized a bunch of kids, but didn’t have time to dwell on it as Venom was already off again, running towards a car speeding away on the street that bordered the park’s other side. All Eddie could do was enjoy the ride. 

Later, after they’d caught and consumed the would be child abductors and returned the child to the park, which was now swarming with police, Venom seemed more pensive than usual.

Usually, after what Eddie liked to think of the betterment of humanity and Venom just thought of as a good meal, they were both content, sleepy, and maybe just a little smug. This evening though Venom was quiet even after Eddie bought them an entire chocolate cake as a reward.

Eddie left him alone to his thoughts, or at least as alone as he could. He reread a favorite novel and ignored the featherlight brushes of Venom’s thoughts inside his mind, waiting for him to work through whatever troubled him.

Eddie was starting to think about heading to bed when Venom finally broke his brooding silence.

**Eddie, I have picked a song for us.**

It wasn’t the opening salvo Eddie had expected, but then he never knew what to expect from his symbiote. It was part of his charm.

Putting down his book, Eddie asked, “Oh? A song for us to do what?”

Venom seemed surprised. **Just to be our song. Together.**

When Eddie still was puzzled Venom sighed. **Like you and Anne had a song that was special for your relationship.**

“Our Love,” Eddie nodded a little sadly. 

It was a beautiful song, even now with all the baggage Eddie associated with it. He still had the record it was on, the one he and Anne had bought together on their second date, just before heading back to his place to ‘listen’ to it. 

**Yes,** Venom said, derailing Eddie’s dark thoughts. **That one. We needed a song too.**

Eddie turned that over for a bit, then asked, “Is this because at the park I said they were playing our song?”

**Yes, and that song was violence and death. I don’t like that being our song.**

“Love, it’s just an expression. I don’t think we’re all violence and death.”

**But it is a little bit of who we are, isn’t it?**

“Maybe,” Eddie admitted grudgingly. 

**Well, that is not what I want. So we should have a better song.**

“Of course, love. You’re right, we should have a song that reflects all the good things we are together.”

**Exactly, and I found the perfect one! It was deep in your memories, but it is a good song!**

“Is that what you’ve been up to this evening, trying to think of a good song?”

**A perfect song, Eddie,** Venom repeated scoldingly. **We needed a perfect song for us.**

“Oh, god don’t tell me it’s that one by that ginger guy about being perfect.”

**What? No!**

Eddie smiled and ran though songs in his memory himself. “Is it ‘Happy Together’? Because we are certainly that.”

**I thought about that, but no.**

“Then, is it At Last?”

There was a pause while Venom presumably looked for the song. **That is a good one too,** he said, and Eddie felt his resolve falter for a minute. **But, no. My song is better.**

“Better than At Last?

**Better for us, yes. Not a better song, though.**

“Mmm… So a song that is just for us... Wait I know! You’ve reworded The Purple People Eater!”

**What?**

“You know,” Eddie said, then started singing, “You’re a two-eyed, many-toothed, gooey, black people eater.” 

**Eddie,** Venom whined. **Be serious, this is important.**

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to tease you. Why don’t you just tell me what you chose?”

**I don’t know.**

Eddie raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in question.

Venom explained, **The song and most of the lyrics are there in your head, but you don’t remember the song’s title.**

“So you don’t know it either? Well, do I know the artist’s name?”

**No, but you thought he was really hot and there was a music video,** Venom said with a question in his voice.

“Yeah music videos used to be a thing. So, that means it’s an older song, sung by a hot guy?”

**Yes.**

“Um, that’s not a lot to go on. Can you sing some of it for me?”

In a surprisingly lovely voice, Venom sang, **I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away your pain. I will stand by you forever, you take my breath away.**

“Oh,” Eddie said, bobbing his head to the rhythm. “Yeah, that does sound familiar, but I can’t quite place it.”

**I know. If you could, then so could I.**

“Fair point. Let’s google it.”

Eddie took his laptop off the coffee table and pulled up a browser, then had to giggle at the result. “It’s called ‘Hero,’ by Enrique Iglesias.”

**Good. Because we are when we are together, a hero. That is why it is the perfect song.**

“Of course,” Eddie agreed, touched by Venom’s earnestness.

He clicked on the link to the video that had come up with the search results, then, annoyingly, he had to skip through two ads before the song started.

As the first few notes came through the laptop’s tinny speakers, Eddie stood, and held his hand out to thin air.

“May I have this dance, darling?”

**Wha-?** Venom started, but caught the kaleidoscope of images of couples dancing together that Eddie was focusing on.

**-oh. Yes. I would love to, Eddie.**

Blackness gathered at Eddie’s fingertips and rapidly expanded outward to form Venom. He was as huge and imposing as ever, but to Eddie he was breathtakingly beautiful. The last little bit of Venom to flow out, took the shape of a clawed hand, one that stayed wrapped around Eddie’s.

Eddie smiled and stepped into Venom’s embrace, pressing his face against a chest that was just a little too cool and too elastic to be quite human, but that was nonetheless perfect.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer, and together they swayed gently in rhythm to their song.


End file.
